ΣΨΩ : My Kind of Party
by crazy chick to the nines
Summary: This is the prequel to ΣΨΩ (Sigma Psi Omega) read and enjoy!


**A/N: So I got an interesting comment on Sigma Psi Omega that asked for a prequel and as I was driving home from work I got inspired to write it. Here it is and I hope you like it. **

**ΣΨΩ****: My Kind of Party**

_Text From Jensen to Jared: Hey, I got wind about the party for the class. _

_Text From Jared to Jensen: Sweet! Last big blow out before you go back across the country. _

_Text From Jensen to Jared: Hey I'm only going back for spring semester I'll be back for summer._

_Text From Jared to Jensen: Fine, fine now about this party what's the deal? _

_Text From Jensen to Jared: It's Saturday out of town about a half a mile. You know the kind that requires four wheel drives and big mud tires. _

_Text From Jared to Jensen: I take it I'm picking you up then?_

_Text From Jensen to Jared: You know dam well that I wouldn't dare take my precious '68out into those blasted conditions!_

_Text from Jared to Jensen: HAHAHAHA I'll pick you up round 10 then._

_Text from Jensen to Jared: Hell yes you will ;) _

_**Saturday**_

**Jared POV**

When Jensen and I finally make it to the party it's in full swing and everyone there is more than a little bit tipsy. There are pick-ups and four wheelers everywhere. There are several trucks with their headlights pointed inward in order to make a dance floor while the others are backwards with people dancing in the truck beds or sitting around drinking. Jensen is already bouncing in his seat ready to get out before I even have a chance to park.

When I do manage to finally park the truck I hope out and quickly drop the tailgate and spread out the blanket I keep in the back. Jensen runs off to presumably get us both drinks, but then again maybe he won't. I settle in to wait and see.

Before long Matt hops up next to me and hands me a red solo cup filled with cold beer.

"Looks like Jensen went to get himself a beer and forgot about you." He chuckles.

"It's the story of my life." I smile with a shrug, "It does however allow me to watch from the perfect vantage point."

"That is true." Matt agrees as we toast to the upcoming move to college for all of our fellow classmates.

In the middle of the light cast from the other trucks is the dance floor. There are numerous bodies writhing and jumping in joy while Skynard plays loudly as the soundtrack to their joy. I can't keep my eyes from scanning the crowd looking for the one figure I would know anywhere. When I spot the bow legs and narrow hips that I'd know anywhere I can't keep from staring. Jensen is clearly plastered already, but that's why I'm driving.

"Looks like he got into the moonshine already." Matt laughs when he sees what I'm watching.

"That's just the way he rolls." I smile, "Schools been bugging him and I think he's a little lonely. That's why he was so adamant about coming to this party. He's slightly terrified that this will be the last time he sees everyone."

Matt looks at me and then takes a long drink from his own red solo cup, "Well then I guess he'll just party like an animal tonight and you'll make sure he gets on that plane to that school he's supposed to be at."

"He's going to be hung over as all hell, but he will be on that plane and on his way to finishing the education he's worked so hard for." I nod solemnly.

Matt and I continue to shoot the shit for a bit while we watch the dancers have their fun. Jensen is definitely a little tipsy. He's dancing with everybody he can get his hands on. I watch as Jensen slowly makes his way over to me, only swaying a little bit.

"Jared" He smiles up at me as he wiggles his way between my legs to lean against the tailgate, "I wanna go river strolling."

I can't keep the smile off my face at Jensen's antics. He's always been a little touchy feely when he's drunk, but this is almost a little too much. Not that I really mind, but I know he'll mind later when he sobers up.

"Pa-leeeez Jared!" Jensen whines.

I can't stop the chuckle that escapes me as Jensen begs, "Okay Jen I'll go walking with you."

I manage to slide off the tailgate and manage to tuck Jensen under my arm, against my side so that he doesn't fall. On our way down to the river Jensen doesn't stop talking about everything and anything. He skips around from topic to topic, but through it all there is a bright smile splitting his face. His smile makes my heart beat slightly erratic and warmth spread through my whole body.

When we finally make it down to the river Jensen shivers and curls tighter into my side and I wrap my arm tighter around him in return. I look down at Jensen's head and smile because he fits perfectly under my arm. I wish he could stay her, but he's not even close to into me.

"I love Texas." Jensen sighs as he stops suddenly.

"I know you love Texas Jen."

"No no not Texas but TEXAS." Jen says as he wiggles out from under my arm to throw his arms up and out gesturing to everything.

I chuckle as I watch him throw his arms around and spin like a girl in some silly teen romance movie. He looks so funny and I can't contain my laughter when he stumbles over a rock and lands on his ass. The cutest little pout crosses his face for a second before he flops back to spread out on his back.

Jensen opens his eyes as I look down at him and smiles, "Come down here Jared you're too far away."

His grabby hands are what finally make me decide to lie down next to him. My heart begins to swell when Jensen cuddles up close to me and rests his head on my shoulder.

"I don't want to go back to school Jared. I'm lonely."

I rub Jen's arm as he spills his guts to me.

"I don't date. I don't go to parties like this. I don't even hang out to study. I go to class and I go to my room. That's it. I miss hanging out with you and Matt and everyone, but especially you." Jensen mumbles the last part before kissing my pec beside his head.

I probably wasn't meant to hear the last part but I'm glad I did.

"Jensen I think we should head back now." I murmur into his hair.

I have no idea how long we've been out here, but I can feel Jensen's body getting heavier as he drifts off to sleep.

"Will you carry me?" Jensen mumbles sleepily.

I smile softly to myself before standing up and coaxing Jensen onto my back so I could carry him back to my truck piggy back style. The whole walk back Jensen mumbles sleepily against my shoulder where his head rests.

"You so strong. Love that you're bigger than me. Big strong hands to carry me."

I can't wipe the smile off of my face when we reach my truck. The rest of the party has died down and there's only some slow country song playing and a few people still swaying on the dance floor. Everyone else has retired to their own truck bed or left entirely. Lucky for me I keep sleeping bags in my truck for nights like this when driving home is probably not the smartest thing to do. I manage to get Jensen to stay propped up against the side while I unzip and spread out one of the sleeping bags so that Jensen and I can share the other and the blanket to keep us warm. I just finished spreading out the bottom sleeping bag when Jensen decides he doesn't want to wait any more and crawls right in.

"Jaaaaareed!" Jensen whines, "Come cuddle."

Jensen's whining melts my heart a little further so I climb on up and drape the makeshift covers over us. When I manage to get settled Jensen throws a monkey wrench in the plan by curling up and grabbing my arm to wrap it around himself. Without trying to I'm spooning the guy I've had a crush on for most of high school and "little" Jared is definitely awake now.

Jensen wiggles back further into the warmth generated by my body and stops. I know he can feel my body's reaction and I don't feel the need to hide my reaction. I'm more curious as to Jensen's reaction.

"Jared, is that what I think that is?" Jensen asks sounding oddly sober now.

"What do you think it is?" I whisper into the back of Jensen's neck.

"I'm thinking you really like to cuddle." Jensen says with a wiggle back into my hardening groin.

"I really like to cuddle you." I mumble into his shoulder.

Jensen sighs and turns around so that he's facing me but my arm is still around his waist as if I'm holding him to me.

"Jared, let's cut the bull." Jensen starts out confidently, "I like you a lot and I like you as more than my best friend Jared. The reason I was so lonely at school is because you weren't there. You weren't there to wear your silly cowboy hat and sing bad country songs when I was home sick and you weren't there when I failed a test and needed to be reassured that I could bounce back."

"I'm right here Jensen." I smile, "I'm right here waiting."

With that Jensen tilts his head up to place a soft chaste kiss on my lips. Before the kiss gets a chance to part my body surges forward to pull Jensen as close to me as I can while I deepen our kiss. While we kiss Jensen somehow manages to wiggle close enough that I can't tell where he ends and I begin.

When out kiss finally breaks Jensen pants, "Less clothes now."

"Yeah that would be good." I mumble as I begin pulling at Jensen's clothes.

It doesn't even matter that we're essentially in the middle of the field where only a few hours ago our classmates where reuniting after a semester spent away at school. Before long Jensen is naked beneath me and arching into my touch as if he was starving for it. When he scratches his nails down my chest and manages to catch a nipple I let out a groan that would definitely alert the other cars and their occupants to what we're up to over here.

Jensen fucking giggles while telling me to "Shhh."

In retaliation I wrap my hand around his cock and give it a squeeze. Jensen's gasp is music to my ears and the grind against my own cock ignites the spark low in my stomach.

"Jared, Jared I need you in me please." Jensen begs quietly, "I wanna feel all of you. Want to be surrounded by you."

"Oh God." I groan, "Jen you're going to kill me."

"Please." Jensen begs.

"Hold on one minute baby I gotta find the lube." I say while scrambling to find my jeans and the emergency packet of lube I keep in my wallet.

When I finally find it the sound of the foil ripping is music to my ears. The sight that greets me is one for the record books. Jensen has his legs pulled up with his knees at his ears and his hands holding his cheeks open so that my view of his pretty pink hole is unobstructed. And God dam is it pretty. It's tightly closed and flushed pink with the heat Jensen's body is generating and winking to try and get my attention. Little does Jensen know he doesn't have to try that hard to get my attention.

"Jared please I really need you in me like yesterday." Jensen begs.

When my fingers are finally slick I begin the process of opening Jen up slowly. He's so tight and warm inside that I know without a doubt that I won't be able to last that long once I'm inside. He's perfect for me.

"God Jared that feels so good." Jensen moans, "I dreamed about this. About your fingers stretching me open for your monster cock. I'd wake up aching and hard. So hard that I had to use my own fingers to stretch myself open and my largest dildo to take care of myself. I needed you there to fill me up."

Jensen's words drive me bonkers and a loud groan leaves me as I crook my fingers to brush against Jensen's prostate. The moan that leaves him is absolutely shameless and if it's even possible he manages to open himself wider while he begs for my cock.

"Jared I'm ready. Please give me you cock." Jensen groans as his head thrashes from side to side.

"Okay okay." I mumble as I quickly reach for my wallet again and the condom I know I stashed in there.

Jensen's hand stops me before I can grab the condom, "No, I want to feel you. I want you to mark me as yours."

I stop and stare at Jensen before I drop my head into his shoulder and groan so loud I wouldn't be surprised if my mama heard me back at home.

"Jensen you can't just say things like that. I'll be shooting my load all over you instead of inside where I want to be."

Jensen writhes as he says "Maybe later, but right now I need you in me."

Before Jensen can say anything else to bring me closer to the edge I remove my fingers and slowly push my cock into the tight warm space that is Jensen's hole. We both let out loud groans when I bottom out. For a minute I just stay there trying to get over the too close feeling swirling in my gut. It feels like forever before I start moving but in actuality it was probably only a couple of minutes. Either way Jensen starts getting impatient so he begins to wiggle his hips and grind up against me.

I start thrusting slowly, but before long Jensen is gasping at me to go faster and harder and praising all deities in existence. Jensen's body is the most beautiful thing I've ever felt and the way he responds to me is like nothing else. I lean down to capture his lips in a deep kiss and his cock in my fist as I draw closer to the edge.

"Jared." Jensen pants, "So close. Please make me come."

With those words ringing in my ear I double my efforts and add a sharp twist to my wrist trying to get Jensen over the edge. I want to see him come. I want to see him loose control and I want to see what he looks like when he's lost in pleasure.

Before long Jensen's face is tightening and his legs are clenching around my waist right before his cock starts to shoot his cum across our stomachs. I capture his lips in a deep kiss to try and keep his noises to a minimum and I quickly fall over the edge right behind him. His pleasure is my pleasure and it feels dam good.

Our breaths are loud in the quite night as we slowly come back to earth. Jensen is warm underneath me, but before long I slip out of Jensen and slide to the side. Jensen shifts to cuddle back into me so that he's the little spoon and my arms are wrapped around him.

"Don't leave." Jensen mumbles, "Even if your frat brothers hate me."

"If my brothers hate you then they aren't worth being my brothers." I answer with passion.

I can practically feel Jensen's smile as I cover us up with the extra sleeping bag and settle in for the night. Right before I drift off the sleep I manage to remember to set an alarm so that Jensen doesn't miss his flight back to school tomorrow. He'll be going back, but a part of me will be going with him. He won't have to be alone again.


End file.
